Como se debe
by Kotsuki Kurosaki
Summary: Una declaración no es valida hasta que se dice como se debe. Mala en summary. Comenzando con un One-shot, denle una oportunidad...;)


**Holaaaa! Bueno yo aquí estrenándome en fanfiction con mi primera historia de bleach. Y por supuesto ¡Ichiruki! Por favor necesito críticas constructivas para mejorar….T.T espero y les guste.**

**Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite-sensei lo único mío es esta loca historia que se ubica después de los diecisiete meses sin Rukia-sama…xD **

"_¿Cómo se lo digo?"_ se preguntaba un pelinaranja fijando su vista al techo de su habitación. Llevaba más de dos horas con la misma pregunta rondando por su cabeza sin tener alguna mínima idea de alguna posible respuesta. ¿Motivo? Recientemente había descubierto que le gustaba su amiga, le costaba un poco admitirlo, aunque ya casi todos sus conocidos lo veían venir, pero el problema realmente era que no sabía si decírselo o guardárselo. Ella podría ser renegona y busca pleitos, pero también era demasiado inocente con respecto a esos tipos de asuntos, lo sabía. Rukia siempre se jacta de tener más experiencia que él en muchas cosas, pero en cuestiones amorosas está muy seguro que ella ni se entera.

"_Él intentar pasar de una amistad a un noviazgo es arriesgado"_ pensaba él revolviéndose incomodo en su cama._ "Pero si no lo hago nunca dejaría de preguntarme ¿qué hubiera pasado si se lo decía?"_ Las dudas lo llenaban, estaba demasiado inseguro. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo? ¿No se lo digo?"._ Sinceramente que vivieran bajo el mismo techo no lo ayudaba en nada ¿O sí? - No lo creo - se respondió.

Toc toc toc!

-Onii-chan la cena esta lista- llamó la pequeña Yuzu - baja antes que papá se lo coma. Sabes que lo haría solo por molestarte.

Ichigo no tuvo más opción que salir un rato de sus cavilaciones y bajar. No quería quedarse sin cena como muchas veces lo había hecho. Cuando eso pasaba su padre se excusaba con "La comida se disfruta mucho más cuando está caliente, que te la comas fría es lo mismo que nada". ¿Qué tan fría se puede poner de solo tardarse máximo cinco minutos?

Ya estando todos en la mesa escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Buenas noches. Lamento el retraso - decía la pequeña pelinegra - Tuve algunos asuntos que atender. ¿Llegue a tiempo?.

-¡Claro que si Rukia-chan! - exclamaba el Kurosaki mayor - ¡Llegaste en el momento justo! Ya comenzaba a ponerme triste de solo pensar en cenar con dos de mis tres adoradas hijas.

-Ya basta papá, no seas exagerado - le reprendió la pequeña Yuzu - Rukia-chan siéntate por favor, ahora mismo voy a servirte tu cena.

-Oh! no te preocupes Yuzu, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sabes que no es problema Rukia-chan - le dijo sonriendo la pequeña - así que toma asiento por favor.

-E-Esta bien Yuzu-chan.

Rukia se sentó al lado de Ichigo. Ese siempre fue su lugar desde que comenzó a vivir con la familia Kurosaki.

Por su parte Ichigo se moría de curiosidad, pero claro, no lo demostraría _"¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos?"_ pensaba _"¿Sera que tiene que con la sociedad de almas? Pero si ese fuera el caso, me enteraría no?" _muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza _"¿Sera que le pregunto? No, no mejor no, le daría el gusto. Si es algo importante me lo dirá"_

-Ichigo - El chico pego un saltito de sorpresa al ser llamado. Últimamente estaba muy pensativo - Tienes una extraña expresión que rara veces se ve ¿Estas pensando?- dijo la morena con malicia.

-No comiences enana tonta. Estoy cenando y si para estar callado significa estar pensativo haya tu - le respondió el chico el chico aparentemente tranquilo - Y si preguntas el porque estoy callado la respuesta seria simplemente porque quiero comer en silencio. No soy como otras personas que buscan alguna manera de comenzar una discusión en la mesa - la miro con burla-además…no estoy de humor - finalizo el muchacho - Gracias por la comida - se levanto, lavo su plato y se retiro a su habitación.

Rukia se quedo en silencio en su sitio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido después de lo acontecido. _"El muy maldito no me dejo contraatacar ¿Y que eso de que no estaba de humor? Se levantó y me dejo con la palabra en la boca."_

Ichigo comenzaba a aburrirse, no encontraba nada que hacer, hasta rogaba por un hollow de distracción. No quería tener que volver a pensar en que hacer respecto a sus sentimientos. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba. Él en su vida no habría imaginado que algo así podría pasarle, claro que sabía que un día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan… ¿pronto? Le es tan extraño hablar de sus sentimientos hasta con él mismo y seria aun más vergonzoso hablarle a Rukia sobre ellos. Se dio una bofetada mental, pues se dio cuenta que sin querer volvía al mismo asunto.

- Tengo que encontrar algo que hacer - se dijo – Mmmm…tareas ¿Tengo alguna?... ¡Sí! ¡Ahora que recuerdo tengo una! – se dirigió a su escritorio con sus cuadernos y libros que necesitaría – Aunque nos dieron dos meses para hacerlo contando desde ayer. ¡Tsk! no importa, lo hare.

- Ichigo -"¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba" pensó el pelinaranja dándole un suave cabezazo a su escritorio.

-¿Pasa algo Rukia? - preguntó ya volteándose a mirarla.

- Préstame un manga. Estoy aburrida- Se dirigió al armario a buscar en una pequeña caja de abajo que contenía los mangas de Ichigo.

- Aun no te eh dicho que si podías tomarlos.

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta Ichigo, aunque lo más seguro es que no, pero en ningún momento pregunte como para esperar una repuesta- dijo aun buscando – ¿Tienes algún shoujo? Inoue me prestó uno de ese género y es muy interesante. Dijo que ahí podría aprender como son las relaciones entre los humanos hoy en día.

-¡Claro que no tengo manga shoujo, estúpida!

-¡¿A quién le dices estúpida, fresa agria?!

- Yuzu tiene muchos de esos, ve y dile que te preste alguno- dijo ya sin querer discutir.

-Estas extraño Ichigo ¿Te pasa algo?

-No…es nada- volvió con sus deberes y escucho a Rukia salir.

¿Si le pasaba algo? Claro que le pasaba algo. Se sentía demasiado frustrado por no poder expresarse como quiere. Decirle a Rukia de una vez por todas que le gusta y si ella le correspondía pedirle que sea su novia, pero también estaba la posibilidad que lo rechazara, si le decía que no ¿Cómo volvería a mirarla a la cara? No olvidaría sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. _"Tengo que arriesgarme"_

-Ichigo ¿Si sabes que esa tarea es para después de dos meses no?- El corazón se le detuvo y no es para menos pues pensaba en declarársele, escucharla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Se giro lentamente para encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Rukia. Se volteo rápidamente ocultando su rostro rojo de la vergüenza con su mano

– S-Si, lo sé

A Rukia le parecio extraña su reacción y con la cara volteada sólo podía ver sus rojas orejas. ¿Ichigo está sonrojado? Eso es imposible ¿cierto?.

- Ichigo, volteate. Tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Rukia de repente.

Ichigo se tranquilizo y volteó.

- Yo igual tengo algo importante que decirte Rukia.

- Está bien te escucharé, pero después que tú me escuches a mi.

- Per-

- Te quiero - Ichigo se quedo helado de la sorpresa - Tal vez te parezca extraño ya que seguramente solo me consideras tú amiga. Así que sí no me correspondes aunque me duela olvidare estos sentimientos - _"¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?"_ todavía le costaba asimilarlo - Sí te preguntas desde cuando te diré que me gustaste casi desde el principio, pero te comencé a querer después de pensar que ya no podría estar a tu lado. No pensaba decírtelo, por que tenía miedo de perderte, pero tenía que hacerlo - Ichigo escuchaba atento - Hoy fui a la casa de Inoue ¿sabes? Ese fue el "asunto" por el que llegué tarde. Me llamó diciéndome que necesitaba mi ayuda, quería que le diera consejos por que se te declarara mañana, pero no pude. En ese momento sentí un dolor en el pecho el sólo pensar que probablemente tú la aceptarías - Rukia estaba parada delante de él con la mirada oculta, mientras él seguía sentado con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara - Le dije a Inoue que no podría ayudarla, le dije que yo igual lucharía por ti. Se que eh sido egoísta y probablemente haya perdido una amiga y en el peor de lo casos, con está confesión te haya perdido también a ti - Rukia no dejaba de hablar. Aún con el miedo que sentía decidí en decírtelo antes de que ya no pueda. Ichigo tu tam…- Rukia se quedo callada y no es para menos pues sintió unos brazos rodeándola y una cálida sensación en los labios.

Ichigo se separó de ella lentamente, pero aún no la soltaba. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, seguramente ella estaba de la misma forma.

- ¿Sabes Rukia? Una vez escuche que la mejor forma de callar a una mujer es con un golpe o con un beso - Ichigo asentó su barbilla en la cabeza de Rukia mientras aún la tenía entre sus brazos - ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de todo era verdad? - susurró.

- ¡Ichigo idiota!

- ¿Eh?

- "¿Eh?" ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? Yo confesándote… mis sentimientos – lo ultimo Rukia lo susurro roja de la vergüenza - ¡¿Y tu sales con eso?! – grito Rukia empujándolo y rompiendo el abrazo.

- Cálmate Rukia. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te lo dije porque tú no dejabas de hablar.

- Ya estaba terminando - dijo Rukia mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera él.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca al confesarte antes que yo – dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca y con las mejillas sonrojadas - Lamento lo de Inoue, Rukia – el cambio repentino de tema realmente la sorprendió - Pero a ella siempre la eh visto como mi amiga. Pase el tiempo que pase, así siempre será. Ella debe entenderlo. No debes sentirte mal por eso.

-Pero mañana ella se te declarara.

- Aunque así sea, tu bien sabes cuál será mi repuesta - Rukia asintió e Ichigo se acerco nuevamente a ella. Ahora se sentía más confiado y feliz que el sentimiento sea mutuo – Al parecer estábamos pasando por lo mismo. Yo igual me sentía muy inseguro – dijo sonriendo – Pero… ¿me sigue pareciendo increíble que tú te me hayas confesado? Rukia – le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

-D-Deja de repetirlo, es vergonzoso, idiota- le dio la espalda.

- Si no lo hubieras dicho primero tú, seguramente yo estaría así ahora en tu lugar

- Eso no me ayuda en nada, fresa-kun – Ichigo la abrazo por atrás.

- ¿Es incomodo? – le pregunto.

- Sí y no.

-Para mi igual – le dijo sinceramente – me alegra que todo te haya salido bien. Supongo que sabes que desde ahora serás mi novia.

-Yo no sé nada, no lo has pedido como se debe – no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba muy seguro que lo quería hacer avergonzar con eso, ya que él no se confesó adecuadamente.

- Ru-kia – dijo Ichigo con una venita en la frente – Aaah – suspiro - está bien.

Se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle el rostro y decírselo como se debe. _"Después de todo aun es vergonzoso, pero claro no tanto como antes"._ Sabía la repuesta de Rukia y ya no estaba el riesgo de ser rechazado.

-Rukia… ¡Te quiero! Y si también te preguntas desde cuando, te contestare de la misma forma. Me gustaste casi desde el principio, pero no sé desde cuando te comencé a querer. Lo único que sé, es que tú me diste todo aquello que no tenía, el poder para proteger a mis seres queridos, la fuerza para poder mostrarle una verdadera sonrisa a mi familia cada dieciséis de junio, el ya no tener que cargar con la culpa de la muerte de mi madre, sino sentirme feliz por darme otra vez vida, el que cada día mi vida sea una aventura, el poder tener más amigos de los que ya tenía y muchas cosas más. Te lo debo todo Rukia, lo eres todo para mí, tú me entiendes y me subes el animo muy a tu manera. Jamás te dejaría ir a menos que tú me lo pidieras.

- Una vez ya te pedí eso Ichigo – dijo Rukia – ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, tienes razón. Entonces espero que nunca más me lo vuelvas a pedir – dijo Ichigo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

- Ichigo – Rukia no tenia palabras, estaba demasiado conmovida y feliz que el pelinaranja tenga esos sentimientos por ella.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – se escucho por toda la casa.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué feliz haces a tu padre! – Decía Isshin llorando de la alegría - ¡Masaki! ¡Oh mi amada Masaki! ¡Debes estar tan feliz como yo lo estoy! ¡Fiesta! ¡Habrá una fiesta y todos los vecinos están invitados! ¡Ichigo, ve llamando a tus amigos! – Isshin va corriendo hacia la ventana de la habitación de chico y comienza a gritar - ¡Fiesta mañana en la noche! ¡Todos están invitaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh –Ichigo no tuvo otra opción que tirarlo por la ventana de una patada.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estaban escuchando? – les pregunto Ichigo a sus hermanas.

- A mi ni me mires Ichi-nii yo vine por el alboroto que hicieron – levanto las manos en señal de que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

- Yuzu

-Pues desde que Rukia-chan dijo que quería hablar de algo muy importante contigo, Onii-chan – contesto Yuzu jugando con sus dedos. "Desde el principio" pensó Ichigo.

-De todas formas algún día tenían que saberlo.

- Pero nosotros solo somos tu familia Ichi-nii y al hermano de Rukia-chan ¿no se lo dirás? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Karin.

"!Byakuya!" y él creía que lo peor había pasado.

**Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, como es mi primera historia pues seguramente para el ojo experto debe haber un montón de horrores ortográficos y no tan buena redacción. Por eso mándenme un peque review con una crítica constructiva o para decirme que tal les pareció y hacer todo lo posible para mejorar….n.n **


End file.
